


Mask From Another World

by MegaSonicZX



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU where Lucina joined her friends in the Fates world, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bandits & Outlaws, Birthday, But she went to Hoshido to protect Azura, Chrom S-Supported Robin, For a good reason, Heroes can fight me, Homesickness, Lucina misses home, Lucina needs a hug, Lucina sucks with lances, Memories, Mentioned Chrom (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Lissa - Freeform, Mentioned Robin - Freeform, My Unit | Reflet | Robin is Lucina's Parent, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Referenced Corrin, Referenced Hoshido siblings, Ryoma is a very good brother, So referenced Chrobin, Tsundere Takumi (Fire Emblem), mentioned Morgan, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaSonicZX/pseuds/MegaSonicZX
Summary: A collection of one-shots where Lucina has found herself once again under the guise of Marth, this time as the retainer to Azura.
Relationships: Lucina (Fire Emeblem/Takumi (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Late night worries

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently played and beat Fire Emblem Awakening. Love it. Great game. One of my favorites of all time. Love Lucina, love Chrom and Robin.  
> Didn't like Fates as much, but it's characters are still cool. 
> 
> Anyways, here's an AU where Lucina joins her friends in the Fates world, but separated from them. 
> 
> Maybe I'll turn this into a collection of different stories across all 3 routes. Maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late one night, Lucina ponders her place in this other world.

How long had she been in this world again? 10 years? 15? It didn't matter anymore. Like it even mattered. Her time in this world had stopped becoming something she counted. Laying in bed, Lucina looked out at the night sky from the window of her room, her short hair sprawled over the pillow she rested her head on. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But nothing came.

Lucina sat up, sighed, and got out of bed.

**

Lucina stepped outside and felt the gentle Hoshido breeze blow over her skin. She was wearing her same blue outfit she'd been wearing sense when she went to save her father in the past. It fit well, was comfortable. In her hands was a mask. A mask much akin to the one she'd worn to shield her identity before. "Marth". The name of her very great grandfather, the hero king.

Someone who didn't exist here.

So it was just a name. Lucina would be lying if she said she didn't miss her friends. Inigo, Severa, Owain. All off in Nohr protecting Corrin, in a kingdom ruled by a man lusting power while she was in Hoshido protecting Azura. It was supposed to be the other way around. Now as time passed, Lucina worried what would become of her once their mission was complete, Anankos slain and Corrin ruling Valla. Would that day even come? What if it did? Would the 4 of them just...leave? Go back to Ylisse? What if they never did? Would she remain here...forever? Lucina didn't want to think of either option?

**

Lucina gripped the Falchion, the one thing she'd always have to remember her father by, and swung it's blade. She needed to always be in shape for battle. One never knew when war could break out. But training at this unholy hour was not normal, even for Lucina. She just kept swinging the Falchion, imaging Risen or Faceless in her path to be struck down. Pushing back the thoughts that where haunting her, Lucina focused only on preparing herself for the next fight ahead in life. And the one after that. And-

"Marth? What are you doing out here so late?"

Lucina stopped and turned over as Azura stepped outside to meet her retainer. Lucina said nothing for a moment, adjusting the mask on her face and setting her Falchion down.

"Apologies, Lady Azura. I didn't mean to wake you." She said, hoping to brush it off.

She could not.

Azura saw right through her. She always did. She knew exactly when Lucina felt down about something. "Bad dreams again? Thinking of home?" She asked, stepping over to comfort her.

"..." Lucina wasn't sure how to answer. She felt her throat choke on the truth, and only spit out half of it. "It was...destroyed when I was young...I was alone before Queen Mikoto took me in...and I became your retainer."

Azura watched the masked Warrior before her, and made a motion for Lucina to sit down. "You still feel alone. Separated from those you love."

Lucina just nodded.

"You aren't." Azura told her, looking off at the lake before them. "Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura. Queen Mikoto and myself...are always going to be here for you."

Lucina looked down. "Lady Azura...I am sworn to you above all else..." She choked out. "I-if...you ever where to leave Hoshido...I would follow you to the end of these lands and beyond."

Azura knew those words where true, she'd seen her masked retainer follow her even when she didn't want her too. "If I ever left Hoshido..." Azura spoke, looking over to Lucina. The idea of leaving Hoshido seemed unfathomable. Then again, many things did. "You shouldn't tie yourself down to me. You have a life worth living." She finally continued.

Lucina was glad she was wearing her mask, because it meant Azura couldn't see her tears. "Perhaps when this war ends...I can finally live it."

**

Lucina entered her room again when the sun began raising. She hadn't gotten anymore sleep, but still needed something. Placing her mask in the nightstand, Lucina took out a small charm and looked at it for a moment before holding it close and closing her eyes. "Father, Mother, Morgan...Owain, Aunt Lissa...I miss you all."

**

Laslow approached Odin, finding the dark sorcerer to be oddly quiet. "Hey Odin, you alright?" He asked, Odin looked over, smiled, and nodded.

"I just had as feeling...Lucina misses us."


	2. Unhappy Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma notices "Marth" has been out of it lately. A question leads to another, and he learns just a bit more about the mysterious retainer

Lucina always felt at ease in the training hall, especially during the evening. It was quiet, giving her plenty of room to concentrate on improving herself. If she ever wanted to train with someone, Hana and Hinata usually proved usable training partners. And yet, she somehow found herself training with Prince Ryoma of all people. It wasn’t that she disliked the High Prince of Hoshido, but that...well-

“You seem off today Marth. Is something the matter?” Ryoma asked as he placed his sword Raijinto back into its sheath. They had just finished a sparring session, but Ryoma could tell something was on the masked Retainers mind. “You're usually much better than this.”   
  
Lucina sighed softly as she sheathed the Falchion and looked up at Ryoma, shaking her head slightly. “I’m that easy to read are I?” She asks, and Ryoma nods. “Right well...Lady Azura’s birthday is coming up…”   
  
“Yes, of course.” Ryoma understands quickly. “You're worried you’ll stick out at the party we’re throwing for her.” 

“N-no I’m not…” Lucina sputters, staring down at the ground as she thought about what Ryoma said. “...okay, yes. I am worried I would kill the atmosphere of the party.”

Ryoma stepped over and placed a hand on Lucina’s shoulder. “Marth, Azura appreciates your company, more than you realize. You are more than her retainer...you’re her friend.” He said, giving her a smile. “You should be there for her.”   
  


That smile. The encouraging talk. Ryoma reminded her so much of her father. That, and he was right. Nodding, she turned to Ryoma and drew the Falchion again. “How about another round?” She offered. Ryoma smirked and drew the Raijinto again. They stared down for a moment, and then clashed blades. 

**

Two days later, and Azura’s birthday was here. The songstress awoke to a party with her family she was not expecting. They were outside in the palace garden, sun overhead as they enjoyed a picnic lunch by the gazebo. 

As Sakura gave Azura a crown of flowers, Ryoma noticed “Marth” over in the gazebo watching without interacting. He approached the masked warrior, who glanced over and adjusted their mask.    
  
“It’s a lovely day today isn’t in?” Lucina asked, looking out at the sky. “Perfect for a birthday party, especially for someone like Lady Azura.”

Ryoma sighed and shook his head. “This is not what I meant by insisting you should join us.”

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Lucina feigned ignorance, but she knew exactly what he was talking about. “You wanted me to attend, I did.”   
  


Ryoma’s eyes raised when he listened to what was said. Something about the way it was spoken...Ryoma felt something off about it. 

“Marth, what’s wrong?” He asked her. Lucina jolted and looked up at him, shaking her head and letting out a breath.    
  
“I-I’m fine…” She lied between her teeth, looking away to avoid eye-contact. “I just...don’t feel like…”

Lucina looked down, Ryoma could see a few tears coming out from beneath the mask on her face. “I-it’s just...th-the last party I ever went to...was my younger brother's birthday party. We were attacked by...a Dragon…so many...”   
  


Ryoma understood. He nodded and wiped the cheeks from Lucina’s cheeks and smiled. “Your scared we’ll be attacked, so you don’t want to let your guard down.” He said, and Lucina just nodded yes. “It’s going to be okay, nothing will be attacking us today.” 

Turning away from Ryoma, Lucina removed her mask for a moment and wiped her cheeks before dawning it again. Ryoma tried to peek, but couldn’t see anything as Lucina turned back to him and spoke again. “You're...you're right. It’s just...it’s hard…”    
  
“I understand. If you don’t want to join us, I won’t for you.” 

And with that, Ryoma left to join his family. Lucina sat down and watched the royal family for a while. They were happy, carefree. Sure, they could be diverting all their attention to the potential of war with Nohr, but instead everybody was spending time with their adoptive sister. 

They were enjoying the time of peace.    
  
Finally, Lucina stood up and walked over, exiting the gazebo and approaching Azura.    
  
“Excuse me...Lady Azura.” Lucina said, the songstress looked over and smiled. Glancing over, Lucina could also see Ryoma give her a proud smile as Lucina turned her attention back to Azura. 

“Happy Birthday Lady Azura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note - I am aware the day Grima began attacking Ylisse has no confirmed date. Just made it Morgan's birthday for drama. Also, chapter ideas are appreciated.


	3. Weaponry Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi attempts to teach "Marth" how to use bow. And he discovers just how much she interests him.

Lucina held her lance in hand and inspected the weapon carefully. Currently, the Ylissen Princess was within the Hoshido palace training hall with Hinoka and Takumi, the two Hoshidan's teaching her how to use weapons aside from a sword. Admittedly, lances where never truly her forte, she'd always preferred the Falchion. How bad could she be with the weapon though? She'd seen both Hinoka and Kjelle use them several times, they couldn't be that hard to use...right?

Less than a minute later, Lucina lay flat on her back with her lance snapped in half, which answered that question. Hinoka held her hand out to Lucina up and back onto her feet.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone fail that spectacularly at using a lance, so at least you have that." Hinoka said as she pulled the masked warrior up. "Maybe stick with your sword.

"I think I will." Lucina replied and adjusted her mask so that it wouldn't fall off. "However, I don't think an archery lesson would be very bad." She then said, glancing over at Takumi.

Ever eager to prove himself, Takumi quickly tossed Lucina a bow before holding out his own, the Fujin Yumi. "Archery isn't like sword or lance fighting, so listen up Marth. To exceed with a bow, you need patience, concentration, and a sturdy aim. As Takumi spoke, the energy string of the Fujin Yumi formed. Much like her Falchion and Ryoma's Raijinto, Takumi's bow was a divine weapon and a family heirloom. Pulling back on it, an energy arrow formed, and Takumi fired it into the nearest target for an easy bullseye. It was odd, seeing Takumi so calm and relaxed, those words usually described Ryoma. Takumi was, in contrast, loud, impatient, blunt, and generally...not like this, so watching him calmly and easily nail several bullseyes was a new thing for her.

"Right, now you try it." Takumi said, handing Lucina an arrow. Lucina took a deep breath to concentrate as she pulled back on the bowstring, aimed at the target, and released.

Thunk.

The arrow impacted...just not with the target. No, it had in fact impacted the wall several feet behind the target to the left. Hinoka and Takumi both blinked in shock, considering that Lucina wasn't even that far from the target.

"Try again?" Hinoka suggested, and Lucina nodded before grabbing a second arrow and drawing her bowstring again. Like before, she took a deep breath, took aim, and fired...

And again missed horribly, her second arrow actually impacting the first and snapping it apart. Lucina sighed softly and handed Takumi the bow. "I appreciate the thought." She told him before leaving the training hall.

**

"Is something wrong Takumi? You seem troubled."

Takumi glanced away from the practice targets he'd been shooting at and over to Sakura, who'd grabbed a training bow to practice with him. Takumi still held the Fujin Yumi, and fired another arrow at the target. "It's Azura's retainer, Marth." Takumi replied as he fired another arrow. "Hinoka and I where trying to show him how to use other weapons and he just...walked out. He failed and walked out...but I wanna drag him back and help him get better."

Sakura giggled softly and fired an arrow from her own bow. "Your really interested in Marth aren't you?" She teasingly asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Sakura, I'm only showing interest so he does a better job protecting Azura." Takumi replied as he looked down down at his younger sister. "...do you know where they are?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "They went to the marketplace. Would you like me to come with you?"

Takumi sighed softly and strapped the Fujin Yumi onto his back. "Sure. You can come with me."

**

Lucina ducked behind a fallen tree and drew the Falchion, an arrow flying behind her and into the ground. "Bandits." She muttered and peeked up as one bandit approached them. She leaped out she stabbed her sword forwards, impaling the bandit and tossing him away before moving back behind cover before their sniper could pick her off. That was, until on bandit managed to get behind her and grab onto her. Lucina wrestled against him, but the Falchion fell from her hand as she did and she had to forcefully slam the guy against a tree to make him let go.

She then turned around and socked him in the face, knocking him out before an arrow struck her shoulder. "Ah!"

"Marth!" Azura called her retainers name, but ducked down to avoid getting shot.

"Stay down Lady Azura!" Lucina yelled before ducking down and grabbed a bow off the ground. She winced and pulled the arrow out of her shoulder, placing it on the bowstring and pulled back.

"Concentrate...Focus. like Takumi said." She whispered, aimed at the bandit archer. The bandit noticed Lucina and drew back on his bowstring. They both fired and the arrows flew threw the air, flew past each other, and hit their targets.

The bandits arrow struck Lucina's mask, causing it to snap in half. Lucina let out a yell and hit the ground, glancing up to see the shattered mask on the ground. She then looked up as the bandit stepped over, arrow in his shoulder as he drew a knife to finish her off...Only for an arrow to strike his chest and cause him to fall backwards. Lucina crawled forwards to try and grab to broken remains of her mask, but before she could someone already grabbed her.

"Marth, are you okay!?" Takumi asked as he lifted her up. He hadn't noticed the broken mask on the ground, nor intended to startle her. But being met with Lucina's startled unmasked face. "Yo-your...a girl...why hide-"

"Marth!"

Sakura ran over, Lucina pushed Takumi and covering her face. Sakura healed up Lucina's wounds and tried to peek, but Lucina pulled out a much simpler second mask to continued hiding her identity.

"Thank you Gerome..." Lucina muttered as she grabbed the Falchion off ground and sheathed it again. And with that, the 4 Hoshidan's left to return home.

**

Lucina was sitting in her quaters later that evening, working on repairing her original mask, with little success. When the door was knocked on, she reached for her spare mask when Takumi's voice spoke.

"Marth? May I come in?"

"Yes, you may."

Takumi entered the room, quickly closing the door behind him as he does. In his hands was...her mask. Well, a replica of her mask.

"I don't think you should hide your face...but if you want too, you'll want this." He said, handing Lucina the new mask.

"I have my reasons...but thank you Takumi." She replies, smiling slightly as she looked over at him. "You cannot tell anybody of this though. Anybody. Even Lady Azura."

Takumi looked down, disliking that idea, but ultimately deciding not too attack her on it. "Fine. But your going to be training with me, improving your skills with other weapons so this doesn't happen again."

Lucina blinked, but then nodded. "I understand...say, Prince Takumi, this isn't an elaborate plan to ask me out is it?"

Takumi looks away, his cheeks flustering slightly. "Don't be ridiculous..."

Lucina looked down at her new mask, then back up at Takumi. "Hey...my name isn't actually Marth."

Takumi looked confused as looked up at her as Lucina spoke again.

"It's Lucina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing clever to say here.   
> Takumi is best hoshi-sibling.


End file.
